Diabolic Clockwork
by Astal and Black Mist
Summary: That insufferable ticking… That never-ending bell tolling... The sounds can drive one insane. Will anyone help? Can anyone save me?
1. The Noises

**Diabolic Clockwork**

**Chapter One~ The Noises**

Summary: That insufferable ticking… That never-ending bell tolling... The sounds can drive one insane. Will anyone help? Can anyone save me?

Help me I'm slipping. I can't hold on any longer. This noise, never stopping, pains me. The ringing of every bell toll vibrating for so long after the sound stops. The _tick, tick _of that damn clock growing louder and louder, it is causing me to fall further. Both insufferable sounds combining, my sanity won't last long in this Diabolic Clockwork. Please, someone, save me. I can't save myself anymore!

The sound caused by loneliness, they make me cry. Is it right for me to cry? It can't be. I am Ivan Braginski, the mighty Russia; I can't act like a child. So why do I?

Every day I am alone, no one left to talk to. Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia… They all left me. Even Belarus seems to hate me now. Everyone is afraid of me. Why? Everyone hates me. Why? Everyone left and no I have no one to talk to. Why? Why me?

I'm completely alone. No one is here for me. All I do everyday is sit in my cold room. The ticking in my head is the only thing I have but it dives me insane. I want it to end, but how?


	2. Loneliness

**Diabolic Clockwork**

**Chapter Two~ Loneliness**

I can't do anything anymore. I don't eat I don't sleep. I don't even drink Vodka anymore. Nothing can ease the pain I feel.

My head pounds with very obnoxious toll of the bell. Every moment of my waking day a headache rages. Never do I get a respite anymore.

I just want to die, end all this suffering. Maybe then everyone would be happy. Would anyone even care? Would my country fall apart? What would happen?

I envy those with so many friends they can't even keep track, like Felicano, North Italy. He has so many friends, Japan, Germany, France, and, heck, even Prussia is his friend! But me, I'm alone.

I have no friends; I don't even trust myself anymore. What I would give for a friend. I don't even care who it is; it could even be Natalia for all I care!

Just thinking about having a friend makes that painful sound disappear but it causes my heard to ache. Either way I'm in pain. I don't think anyone will ever understand me.


	3. Surprise

**Diabolic Clockwork**

**Chapter Three~ Surprise**

Something awoke me from my deep thinking. What was it? I listened closely. The noise came again. It wasn't one of those terrifying sounds within my head in fact they had stopped. Instead the noise was a soft knocking.

I stood up and walked to the front door. The sound was coming from outside. I opened the door to investigate.

"Ciao!"

The voice startled me. Someone wanted to visit me? I felt my heart lift.

Felicano and Lovino, who had obviously been dragged along, where the unexpected visitors. I can't believe it. Someone visited _me._ But… why?

"Italy, Romano, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounded terrible after such a long time of no use. I welcomed them inside; I wasn't going to leave them out in the cold.

"Ve~ we haven't seen you at any of the meetings for such a long time, we where starting to get worried!" Feli said in his usual cheery voice.

"I have gotten no word on the meetings." My throat is so dry!

"That's probably because some idiot left America in charge of making sure everyone received word. He's such an airhead sometimes… like Antonio." Lovi responded.

"That explains." I said, thinking once again. Was everyone really worried about me?

"The Potato-bastard sent us here to get you. The next meeting is at his place." Romano glared at the other half of Italy, probably because he was spinning around in circles and giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Well, I'll see you then."

"Wait! Ludwing said to bring you back _with_ us."

"But I need time to get ready."

"Then we can stay the night! I can make pasta!" (A/N: Oh Italy, you're so cute)

"But I don't have pasta."

"Well… I'll go buy some from the store!" And he was out the door.

"Be careful! Don't slip on any-…"

_**CRASH!**_

__"Ice…"

"I'm Okay~"


	4. Returning

**Diabolic Clockwork**

**Chapter 4~ Returning**

I was finally able to sleep. It's been such a long time since I was able to. Sleep. It's so nice. I guess known that someone _DID _care allowed me to sleep peacefully.

Such a pleasing dream. I missed being able to dream. There's no ticking or bells tolling when I dream.

Sunflowers everywhere and I'm surrounded by friends. That's what I dreams are. Now if only that _was_ reality.


	5. Meeting

**Diabolic Clockwork**

**Chapter 5~ Meeting**

It's kind of weird to be at a World Meeting after so long. I wonder is anyone will notice I'm back. What if they don't? I don't want that to happen again!

"Ivan?"

"Da?" I turned to see Gilbert and his brother Ludwing.

"Bruder und I where starting to think we'd never see you again." The blonde brother said.

"You where worried?"

"Ja." Gilbert chose to speak this time.

"Really?"

"You are a good ally, something happening to you would be totally unawesome."

Ludwing shook his head at his brother's vocabulary. He motioned for me to follow and we headed for the meeting room.

The door opened to the lively room. Everyone was talking and laughing. Where they happy that I was not there?

The laughing suddenly stopped when they noticed I was here. Yep, they didn't want me back.

"Hey, dude, Russia's back!" Alfred yelled to everyone and no one. He stood from his seat and walked to me, putting his arm around my neck. "Good to see you, man!"


	6. In The End

**Diabolic Clockwork**

**Chapter 6~ In The End**

It's been a couple weeks since the meeting. I've been hanging out with a bunch of the other nations.

There's been no ticking and bells going off anymore. Nothing hurts in my head or heart. No headaches, no pain. I feel free as a bird now.

I have beaten this Diabolic Clockwork!


End file.
